


Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

by hinkelvinkel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, i had to fix so much shit cause it didnt save right SO, ill also make a second chapter to this, no beta we die like Glenn, other ships if you squint, sorry its so late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinkelvinkel/pseuds/hinkelvinkel
Summary: A bottle of wine get passed around the camp, and as Felix helps a drunk Sylvain to bed, lips he yearns for say things his ears are not meant to hear . At least, this is what Felix thinks to be true.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchingjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/gifts).



> IM SO SORRY THIS HAS BEEN A HASSLE KLNFSKGN  
> I'm going to fix it up in the morning but it's currently 4 am and I had to re write a LOT because evidently, writing it offline didn't save it correctly or SOMETHING. and I tried to write you other pairing you had but.... i dont know them that well so i only got halfway on it DLGKN. I said I'd get it done, and here I am.!!

"This must be a dream," he laughs deeply, rich with warmth, cheeks still rosy as his eyes stayed on Felix. Sylains hot breath reeked with the berry wine, and though Felix too had a bit to drink, it wasn't as if he was anywhere near as intoxicated to not notice  _ that  _ . 

  
  
The two of them were in this precarious situation, due to Sylvain being unable to handle himself around alcohol, and doubly getting injured in battle. This was nothing new, but Felix having to take care of him? Not something that was a fond thought to the man. He shouldn't have to be sitting in his tent right now dealing with  _ this.  _   
  
Earlier, the Blue Lions had been sitting around a campfire as they stopped to camp for the night, the battle with a group of bandits in a small town not far from the monastery having taken them well into the thick of the evening. To Felix, it had been glorious. The clashing of metal, the smell of sweat in the air as he danced his way around the men that thought they stood a chance against him. It was easy, it seemed, to get lost in the battle around him. His thoughts were of nothing but of his sword and striking true, the sharp blade an extension of his own soul that would never fail him.  So, as they sat around a campfire early into the night, Felix found himself easily bored, eyes wandering to his classmates as his lips stayed drawn in a tight line. He thought of his minor mishaps during the battle, none too serious to have done harm, just not as good as blows or parries as he would have liked, cursing himself for not training harder than he had been. Light amber eyes wandered to where his oldest childhood friend sat next to him, fire red hair only seeming brighter in the bright light of the flames that sat before them. 

_ And this fool,  _ he thought. This fool who had very nearly taken a blow to the chest meant for Felix, but had blocked it in time with his own, though not without harming himself in the meantime. 

Felix's eyes flickered down to the bandages on Sylvain's arm, noting where his friend had been sliced with a good force, the shock of the swing throwing him off balance for just a moment. He shouldn't have taken that blow, it should have been Felix's to deal with, and hadn't Mercedes been just along that side of the forest he could have very well been in much more trouble than he thought. Something hot inside him flickered at the thought of his friend taking any sort of hit so carelessly, even though he knew in him he'd have done the same in a heartbeat .  His body reactively cracked his knuckles as he thought, eyes glancing back around the campfire as he heard something clink by Byleth - who seemed to have a mischievous glint in their eye- before watching them pull out a large bottle of wine. Felix cocked his head slightly as he sat up straighter and crossed his arms, eyebrow arched as the professor waited for everyone to notice the glass bottle in their hands. 

"Were nearing the ball in one week, so I thought I might celebrate early with you all here. You have all grown so much and made me proud, you deserve it," they spoke to all the Lions, the flames seeming to play tricks in the light as the Professors smirk grew into a fond smile as they spoke. 

"If you don't want to, I won't force you, but this is all for you." With a nod, they opened the bottle, pausing a moment before handing it to Dimitri on their left. Felix couldn't help but snicker as the blonde prince fumbled for a moment in gathering himself, noting how his hands brushed against their dear professors and his face reddening even deeper. 

After a beat, Dimitri took the first swig, and thus it began. T he bottle passed around fluidly, a strong wine that had a subtle hint of berries, Felix even indulging in it himself just a bit for a taste. It was good, but not his ideal drink. It burned his throat too harshly, the wine definitely one not to be careless with, making sure to only take a small bit. He had to stay sharp for anything or anyone who may want to fight, always.  When he passed it to Sylvain, the other had stared for a moment, and Felix frowned to his friend with a look, wondering why he didn't just take the bottle. 

"If you don't take it, I'll pass you to give it to Mercedes," he huffed, knowing the woman next to them was no lightweight in any sense, and could easily down it without a bother. 

A smile broke onto Sylvain's face, and he took the bottle from Felix's hand, his fingers brushing up the same way Felix had seen Dimitri do to their teacher's . 

"Just didn't think you'd drink it," the redhead chuckled before downing probably a bit more than he should have. Rolling his eyes, Felix brought his hand to his lap, noting how it seemed to be incredibly warm as his thumb rubbed his calloused skin. 

Time passed and everyone got progressively drunk, Annette, Sylvain and Dimitri already a bit more than everyone else by the third pass of the bottle _. How did this thing contain so much liquid? _ Felix thought, rubbing his face in irritation as Sylvain for the third time already tried to do something with his arm that only made him yelp his in pain and cradle it back. 

"Iss okay, I'm good," he slightly slurred, his grin lopsided as he smiled to a huff that Felix threw his way. A sense of warmth and danger filled Felix's chest in that moment, and the raven haired man had to look away, look anywhere but his friends face and steel himself. That grin had been the subject of many of Felix's lonely thoughts, and though Felix didn't have nearly as much alcohol as the redhead, he couldn't risk it. This was the only fight he dared not to pick, the only one he knew he would lose if the time came for it. 

Blinking back from his thoughts, Felix looked over the group once more, taking in the sight and burning it to his memory. This would be a night he couldn't possibly ever forget.  Looking over, he saw Dimitri slumped against the professors arm, dead asleep as a bit of drool hung from his mouth, the professor content with holding the now empty bottle and running nimble fingers through the prince's hair, almost what one would do with a child. To their left, Dedue and Ashe were perfectly fine it seemed, not wanting to partake in the alcohol and merely seemed to be enjoying each other's company. This earned a small snort from Felix, looking then over to Mercedes and Annette, the small redhead bubbling with giggles as she clung to her best friends waist and face buried into the side of her breast. Mercedes too pet Annette, but it was in soft circles on her back as softly told her a story in hushed whispers. Everyone was having a good time it seemed, and Felix's face gave him away, a small smile ghosting his lips as he sat there in thought, taking it all in. He'd never admit it but….. This was his family. 

Red caught his eye as he watched Sylvain get up from his spot and try to stretch, only causing him to stumble around for a moment as he caught his footing, Felix's hand instinctively bolting out to grab at his pants so he didn't fall into the dwindling fire. Goddess, that would be just what he needed for the night, his friend charred to a crisp.

"Sylvain, how drunk are you," he sighed, frown taking over his features once more. The man in question merely stared at him for a moment, an indistinct look in soft brown eyes as something obviously racked in his brain behind them. His small smile turned melancholy as he ran his hand through his hair, giving another hiss of pain when he turned his arm. 

"Ah, I'm.. I'm only…. Only a llllil," he slurred after a beat, tearing his eyes away before he began to trudge to his tent, Felix's gaze a mixture of confusion, worry, and irritation. Looking back around the fire, it seemed no one had noticed Sylvain leave, or if they did, gave no hint to it. With a sigh, Felix made his way over to his own tent, about to crawl in before he heard a voice. Stopping, his hair stood on end before realizing it was only Sylvain in the tent next to him.  He was unsure why he paused, but he did just that, waiting to hear what was being said. 

"D-damn… -  _ hic- damn Chest…. Plate,"  _ he heard him grumble, followed by another sharp inhale of pain and a curse following close behind. Rubbing his face in irritation, Felix shook his head and walked to Sylvains tent, calling out lightly a he grabbed the flap. 

"Hey idiot, do you need help? 

A pause. A shake of metal against metal and a sigh. 

" Yyyyeah. "

Giving a snort, Felix entered the tent, the space softly illuminated by the pale moonlight. He looked to his friend, blinking as he suppressed many thoughts, pinching the bridge of his nose so he didn't stare at the man before him. 

This was just… Just too much, like someone was grabbing his chest and pushing in on itself, threatening to collapse it. He hated these situations with Sylvain, ones where his mind wandered to dangerous places and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Ones where his friend would be none the wiser to the feeling that wrack the inside of his chest. But it was best that way. Against his better judgment, he stepped forward. 

"Fine. Here, let me do it." 

Quickly, Felix made work of the armor, wanting to take it off quickly so he didn't have to be stuck next to him so intimately, in such a small space. The smaller man was close enough to see the stubble on his jaw, to smell the scent of earth and musk he gave off from the earlier fight. He wanted to leave and run and not have to keep telling himself to calm down when his fingers accidentally brushed against hot bare skin as he unlaced a buckle. 

Blinking, the man stepped back a placed the last piece to the side, lips in a thin line as he turned back to Sylvain. 

"Is that all?," he said impatiently, his fingers twitching in agitation as his arms crossed in front of him, desensive, wanting to just leave the tent and go to his own, to his own thoughts and sheets that didn't smell like something that invoked a fire in his stomach with every breath. Blinking, Sylvain smiled to Felix, pausing before stumbling once more as he tried to make his way to his bed roll, nearly just tripping over it instead. Felix sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, shaking his head. 

And now here they were, in the same bed roll that, thankfully, was large enough to hold two people with space. All because Sylvain couldn't get in by himself, and then pulled Felix in much to his dismay. He just laid there, unable to pull himself away as much as he knew this was a bad idea, Sylvain now babbling about a dream and breathing all over Felix in hot breaths.. 

"One hell of a dream, Sylvain," he snorts, eyes shifting away. When they were kids there was never a problem with lying in the same bed. But things change when you get older. Being in such close proximity tugged at Felix's heart strings, ones he kept taught and hidden away. But he knew that if he didn't do this, Sylvain would whine and groan to him, and flames was Felix a glutton for punishment it seemed. His head was a mess, torn between going to someplace where he knew he would be safe, alone, but every bone in his body willed him to stay even though his heart was about to beat from his chest. The proximity was almost suffocating, the smell of him so close and his warmth just slightly out of grasp, and Felix's head swam from it all. Sylvain had drifted for a moment when he first laid down, before coming too again and rambling on with this dream nonsense.

Feeling eyes boring on his face, Felix looked back up to the other, much to his mistake. 

For being drunk, Sylvain still kept himself quite composed, at least now that he was laying down, a soft smile on his face as his eyes raked over Felix's face, just slightly unfocused from the wine. He didn't like this look, it made his stomach doa flip. Pursing his lips, Felix gave a snort. 

"Sleep. Stop looking at me with that idiotic fa-" 

Felix couldn't help but be suddenly stilled as lips crashed into his with drunken sloppiness, the breath immediately thrown from his chest as his hand instinctively clung to the others arms. Pulling back, Sylvain kept his face just a breath away, his good arm coming from his side to wrap around Felix's waist, pulling him closer to the Lancer. This earned a gasp from Felix, his mind going a thousand miles a minute, unsure of what to do. Normally the man was sharp as a tack, able to maneuver and guard in the thick of any battle. But it seemed to be lost on him here, his mind failing as his hand quivered with clothes balled into his fists. 

"S-Sylvain," he hissed, his face hot but desperately trying to show how much he was NOT enjoying this joke. He pressed his hand to the man's chest, or tried to, but it was barely half-hearted as Sylvains warm breath tickled his lips. 

"It feels so real," he felt the breath on his lips down to his neck, his drunken tone not lost on Felix. This idiot was so drunk he thought he was dreaming. Unbelievable. An absolute fucking-- Who thought this was a good idea. 

"Fuuuuck-I'm- I'm so happy… You're smile… so..  _ \- hic-  _ nice…. I..I want you to sm… SmSmile at me like that… " he slurs, a light laugh bubbling from his chest, softly pressing soft kisses all over Felix's reddened face, and the man couldn't help but freeze still, his defense mechanism failing him again because goddess knows he could never truly fight this. But the man wanted to die, he wanted to evaporate into thin air and never remember drunken kisses that were not meant for him. He could feel the stinging in his eyes, the thoughts in his head biting at any happy thought that may have bubbled up. This couldn't be for him. Sylvain was drunk, and he probably thought he was dreaming of some stupid woman he just wanted to lie with. 

Suddenly, without warning, Sylvain jerks up, staring at the far side of the tent. 

"Throw…… Up…." he mumbled, his brain barely kicking it into gear to help the rest of Sylvain's body get out of the tent and vomit with haste into the grass. 

Meanwhile, Felix laid where he was, unmoving before suddenly releasing a stuttered breath he hadn't known he was holding in. His face was scarlet, he could feel his heart thumping in his ears as a hand reached up to touch his lips softy. Was HE dreaming? There was… No way this was real. That's right. Drunk kisses. Not for him. 

The feeling of wetness bubbled from the corners of his eyes, stinging. Stupid. What an idiot. You think he would dream of you? 

At the sound of the tent flap opening, his head jerked up quickly as he wiped his tears and he quickly faced away from the front, not watching his friend stumble back into the tent. It seemed he had wiped the vomit off and was rubbing his face, shuffling to his makeshift bed before noticing Felix. 

"OH? You're st _ -hic- _ still here," he grins, before clumsily falling on top of him with a laugh. The sudden dead weight on his body make Felix bark out a small sound in, but the man was in such a state of shock he could barely move, growing angrier byt the moment.

"Just… Just the fuck to sleep," he said softly once more trying to sharp and void of emotion other than his anger. Once more failing as his emotions overcame him, tucking his face into his arm, Felix furrowed his eyebrows and inwardly cursed his body. He could catch the tears before they fell, and no one would be the wiser. 

"Mmmm… soft…," was the last thing he heard from Sylvain before the large man passed out, soft snores trailing shortly afterwards.

* * *

The next morning, Sylvain woke up groggily, a pain in his back making him groan slightly as he picked himself up off the ground. He was alone in his tent, and the light that filtered in was soft as he peered around. What happened? 

Looking to the pile of armor, the man thought for a long moment, remembering coming back in and Felix helping him remove it but…. That was it. Right? Felix had probably left all angry with him being so drunk…. He didn't blame him. Gaze shifting to the best he wondered if he stayed if he would have…. N..no... Let's not think about that. 

Pursing lips, he heaved himself onto his feet with his good hand, not like the feeling that he couldn't remember, before a sharp pain split through his skull. Fuck, a hangover, and a damned good one at that.  Gritting his teeth, he thought for a moment longer before failing and giving up, not caring to much about what may or may not have happened last night. It hurt to much, and if it really was of any importance, someone would tell him…. 

Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little short, but I'm halfway done with a second chapter so expect that too. I know I'm not the best writer, but hey, I'm tryin! I hope you like it!!


End file.
